


keep your hands off (him)

by seabunnies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, rabits-eden event show nazuhiyo dynamic and i am HOOKED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabunnies/pseuds/seabunnies
Summary: Nazuna doesn’t get another word in, watching as Hiyori quickly drags Kuro away from him for the cafeteria’s exit. But he notices Hiyori take a sneaky glance from behind, their eyes locking momentarily, before Hiyori sticks out his tongue and smirks. He wraps an arm around Kuro’s shoulder, pulling the taller man close enough that their shoulders bump, and turns to face Kuro again with his signature smile.The rabbit gasps loudly, watching it all happen while he can do nothing, his grip on the tray he is holding tightening further.“...Fuck.” Nazuna curses under his breath, “Stupid, annoying...Tomoe.”.Nazuna absolutely hates it when Hiyori messes with him, and even more so when he unwantedly touches the things that matter to him.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna, Nito Nazuna & Hiyori Tomoe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	keep your hands off (him)

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this current event i came in expecting nagisa/nazuna bUT IT GAVE ME NAZUHIYO AND IM EVEN MORE INTRIGUED!!!! I WANT THEM TO FIGHT
> 
> i may edit this fic btw when the release of the last few chapters come out, for yknow, accuracy
> 
> also i hope i wrote hiyori alright bc its my first time writing him so. YEAH

It is not a coincidence to see Hiyori starting to hang out with _him_ , of all people.

Though the variety show shenanigans with Eden have ended, Nazuna and Hiyori can’t seem to get along. Even when they lived under the same roof for the duration of the show, Hiyori found it entertaining to push the little rabbit’s buttons, and that pissed off Nazuna to no end.

The one con of living together, even for a little bit, is that they had to bare themselves in revealing their usual at-home lifestyle to the other. Nazuna found it easy to do it around Leo and Natsume, already comfortable with their presence beforehand despite the former being a rather chaotic individual to live with, he liked them.

However, Hiyori is a...well, he wouldn’t say stranger, but they weren’t close enough to consider each other friends. He knew him back when he used to study in Yumenosaki, so there’s that. They were more of acquaintances, if he were to describe it, and well...

Hiyori Tomoe is a very, _very_ annoying acquaintance.

The whole duration of their stay in the classy apartment they were brought to stay in, he endlessly complained about the littlest things. Day until night, he just rambled on about the place, and sometimes even Nazuna’s small mannerisms. It was so bad, Nazuna wanted to scream at his face.

But he had to keep his cool, since most of their actions were being filmed.

During one evening, just as they were about to close the lights to sleep, Nazuna’s attention was focused on his phone. There was a small smile etched on his face as a familiar name popped up on his notifications, a heart emoji next to his name, with a message that bid him a _“Good night, Nito. I know yer busy so I won’t keep ya up for too long. Love ya.”_

Just as Nazuna texted him a _“Good night too, Kurochin! Love you too! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡,”_ an unwanted voice rung out from behind him.

“Oooh! So, that’s how it is, hm?~” Hiyori sang, sitting next to Nazuna on the bed and eyes all sparkling. 

Nazuna internally cringed at the sudden, unwelcome warmth of Hiyori’s arm around his shoulder, and he knew he should push him away, but he held himself back for fear of having this conversation recorded too. He notes to be careful with his words, not wanting to reveal...this, of all things now.

“Yeah. Sure, Tomoe.” Nazuna kept the conversation brief and short, not wanting to vocalize to the hidden camera, if there was, that he is dating a certain member of AKATSUKI.

Gratefully, Hiyori seemed to not push the topic any further, quickly moving away from the shorter man and going about his business in the bathroom. But for the rest of their stay and company, he noticed how Hiyori kept giving him knowing looks. 

Every time they had fallen back to almost arguing, Hiyori would pause and look at him with a sly smile on his face, and Nazuna knew that if he tried messing him some more, Hiyori knew exactly what to say that would get him screwed. Ra*bits, his roommates, and the rest of the Rhythm Link units knew about his relationship with Kuro, but Eden? The other units and remaining agencies? None knew, and he didn’t exactly want to reveal it to them either.

So, Nazuna zipped up his mouth and shut up.

Eventually, the variety show had ended and he was finally free from that cage he was bound to with Hiyori, free to be with his dear Ra*bits again and focus again on his school work and jobs. Nazuna couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief, finding himself in sweet bliss to not have to worry about Hiyori’s endless complaining.

For the next two weeks, his life falls back to it’s usual pattern. From practicing dances with Ra*bits, working both solo and Ra*bits-related jobs, and juggling in school work as well, it was pretty hectic, but it was better than dealing with a certain green-haired man again.

That was what he thought, until today.

It was lunch time and Nazuna, along with the rest of Ra*bits, had just picked up their trays filled with their meals. The small blonde was listening to Tomoya about a new job offer he was given for their unit, discussing whether they should accept it or not. Nazuna was about to give his input, when his eyes were drawn to the table behind Tomoya’s head, and he had instantly forgotten what he wanted to say upon seeing the sight before him.

Right before him, he sees the familiar face of Hiyori Tomoe, all smiles and laughs, intrigued with the conversation he was having with the person next to him. 

And next to him, was none other than Kuro Kiryu, his boyfriend.

What the _fuck_.

Nazuna almost drops his tray, almost cusses out.

“K-Kurochin?! And Tomoe?!” Nazuna exclaims instead, walking up to the duo, a shocked expression on his face, “What are ywou doing t-twogether?!”

Kuro turns around to look at Nazuna, pleasantly surprised to see him, “Ah. Hey Nito, nice to see ya.”

The red-haired man doesn’t notice the scowl on Hiyori’s face upon seeing Nazuna though, but Hiyori quickly hides it with a sweet, _sweet_ smile towards Nazuna.

“Hello Nazuna-kun~” Hiyori waves at him, gently placing a hand on Kuro’s shoulder, “Oh, you see! It seems Kuro-kun and I are working together as guest stars on this drama together. We were working on memorizing a script, but who knew Kuro-kun and I had some shared interests!”

“Yeah.” Kuro nods in agreement, “Tomoe knows a whole lot about fashion. Gave me tips on what’s in the trend, and sources too for good materials to use for costumes someday.”

Nazuna feels a vein pop on his forehead, especially seeing that hand on his beloved’s shoulder. He wants to swat away that disgusting hand, but he decides to keep his cool, resorting to just gripping tightly the tray on his hands. Nazuna swears that if he just put in a bit more force, the tray would actually break.

“I see.” Nazuna forces the words out of his lips, “Glad to see you’re bonding well with Tomoe, Kurochin!”

“Hm! Hm!” Hiyori agrees happily. And to add even more fuel to the fire, he takes Kuro’s hand as he forces him to stand up, “Anyway! Come, come, Kuro-kun! We should start practicing again! Let’s go somewhere more private, shall we?”

“Uh, sure.” Kuro smiles at Hiyori, before turning back to Nazuna and giving him an apologetic smile, “Sorry Nito, seems like I got work. I’ll text ya later, ‘kay?”

Nazuna doesn’t get another word in, watching as Hiyori quickly drags Kuro away from him for the cafeteria’s exit. But he notices Hiyori take a sneaky glance from behind, their eyes locking momentarily, before Hiyori sticks out his tongue and smirks. He wraps an arm around Kuro’s shoulder, pulling the taller man close enough that their shoulders bump, and turns to face Kuro again with his signature smile. 

The rabbit gasps loudly, watching it all happen while he can do nothing, his grip on the tray he is holding tightening further. 

“...Fuck.” Nazuna curses under his breath, “Stupid, _annoying_...Tomoe.”

✤

Thanks to Hiyori, Nazuna doesn’t get to spend much time with Kuro for the remainder of the week.

It frustrates him greatly, not because he isn’t spending time with his boyfriend but because he’s with Hiyori of all people. When Nazuna sees Kuro hanging out with Keito or Madara, he doesn’t spare a glance at all, but for some reason, when it’s Hiyori, he can’t contain his anger. He sometimes spots them together in the cafeteria or in the gardens, and he always sees how Hiyori has his hands on Kuro. His hands. Nazuna can’t help but grit his teeth at the sight.

Thankfully, Kuro doesn’t seem to catch on his frustration yet. He remains happy to be spending time with Hiyori, and though Nazuna knows Kuro won’t do anything bad, he can’t help but worry because...well, it’s Hiyori.

One evening, Nazuna decides to confide in his troubles to his roommates. He didn’t really want to share his troubles to the rest of Ra*bits about this, so he thought the next best option was to talk to his roommates. 

His very chaotic, but well-meaning roommates.

“Aw, Nazu~” Leo cooes at him, hugging him tightly, “Cute, jealous Nazu~”

“I-I’m not!” Nazuna retorts, though he knows it’s the unfortunate truth, “Shut up!”

“But you are~” Leo teases him, “You should try to win Kuro back! You absolutely should!”

“I don’t think that would be necessaRY.” Natsume chimes in, closing the book he is reading, “I think what he needs to DO, is to just prove who Kiryu-senpai belongs TO.”

“Eh?” Leo tilts his head, “You think so? But Kuro hasn’t been spending time with Nazu!”

“That is trUE.” Natsume nods, “But that doesn’t mean he no longer wants to be with hIM. Nito-senpai just needs to establish dominanCE.”

“Oooh! Like do kabedon?!” There are sparkles in Leo’s eyes, and Natsume just chuckles at the silliness of Leo’s words.

“Not exactLY. But that can woRK, I thiNK.” Natsume sits down next to Nazuna, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him, “Do you understaND?”

Nazuna nods slowly, repeating the words that Natsume had given him in his head. Establish dominance towards Hiyori, huh. It is true, he has been submissive towards Hiyori’s advances on Kuro. He realizes quietly to himself that if he continues to act like that, Hiyori might actually take Kuro from him.

Nazuna hates that.

He absolutely, positively _hates_ that.

Powered by his fear and anger from such an idea, Nazuna walks up to them one day, stomping towards them with each step he makes. He can see them casually conversing near the elevator, with Hiyori’s eyes shining as he seems to look at something Kuro is showing him. His hands are on his shoulder again, and just noticing that little detail turns the gears on his head more to act now. Do something before this cabbage-headed bastard does anything more to his precious Kurochin!

“Oh, Nito.” Kuro notices him storming towards their direction, and he looks at him worriedly, “What is wro━”

He could see Hiyori about to also greet him as well, probably ready for another round of teasing the living hell out of the small rabbit, but Nazuna finally one-ups him. 

With puffed red cheeks and crossed eyebrows, Nazuna cuts off Kuro’s words as he grabs for Kuro’s shirt collar and pulls him down to his height, where their lips meet. Kuro jolts at the sudden contact, and he swears he can hear Hiyori gasp out loud at the scene before him.

 _Good_ , Nazuna thinks, _watch us, stupid Tomoe._

Nazuna kisses Kuro deeply, letting his tongue brush against the taller man’s lips. Kuro doesn’t move for a while, but he opens his mouth slightly and Nazuna uses the opportunity to let his tongue inside and taste whatever he can of Kuro.

He finally pushes Kuro away, though still clinging to his collar, and Nazuna takes in a deep breath of air. He sees Kuro’s face is absolutely flushed red, with his eyes wide as he processes the past two minutes in his head. When Nazuna looks towards Hiyori, he can see his surprised expression as well, cheeks red since he honest-to-god didn’t expect that either and stands frozen in place. Nazuna’s eyes return to look at Kuro, who is still flustered from the kiss.

“Don’t forget you _belong_ to _me_ , Kurochin.” Nazuna reminds him, and he finally lets go of his grip on Kuro’s collar. He turns to walk back to the direction he came from, leaving behind the red-green duo standing awkwardly after what just happened.

When he’s finally out of their sight, he immediately sinks to the floor and his cheeks burn to a bright red. He can’t believe he just did that, to Kuro, in front of Hiyori. 

It surely felt good, but he can’t help thinking that even so, it took a lot of courage to even stand up to him like that.

It's all good anyway, since he got his message across to Hiyori. That Kuro belongs to Nazuna, he _can’t_ touch Kuro, and that he needs to keep his hands off _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> possessive nazuna is great 
> 
> twitter: @rhythmlinkP


End file.
